


Makoto's Execution

by luckytwink



Series: Naegirigami Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Background Asahina Aoi, Background Fukawa Toko, Background Hagakure Yasuhiro, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckytwink/pseuds/luckytwink
Summary: Nights alone are hard when everytime you close your eyes your brain makes you relive the moment you almost lost the love of your life.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Naegirigami Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Makoto's Execution

**Author's Note:**

> Just explaining a bit :)  
> \- spoiler warning for The End Of Hope's Peak Academy  
> \- takes place after the killing game at Future Foundation HQ  
> \- Byakuya and Kyoko are both dating Makoto but they aren't dating each other  
> \- Kyoko and Makoto live together and Byakuya lives separately because Makoto has been dating Kyoko longer
> 
> this might be a bit out of character because I'm still new to writing with these characters so sorry if that bothers you

_Bang_   
_Bang_   
_Bang_   
_Bang_

The loud bangs echoed through the hollow room as he stared through the gate.

_Bang_   
_Bang_   
_Bang_   
_Bang_   
_Makoto!_

He heard the screams of the others. Hina, Hiro, even Toko. But she was silent, just like him. Neither could even utter a word as the desk moved closer to the ponding weight of the block.

Blood dripped down the gate as Hina tried to claw her way through. He wanted to tell her to stop, that it was no use, but he couldn’t talk. He couldn’t move. All he could do was watch as the boy he’d grown to love moved closer to certain death.

His face turned purple as he held his breath, growing closer to the slamming. Soon enough he was underneath it, and the block came crashing down, drenching the surrounding area in crimson. His luck had run out.

“Makoto,” Hina sobbed.

“Makoto,” he was able to hear Kirigiri whisper. She had loved him too.

It was then that Togami was finally able to speak, and he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Byakuya had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from screaming as he sat up in bed. He bit down so hard until he could taste blood. He took a deep breath as he tried to slow his heartbeat down. He rubbed his eyes before reaching over a turning on the lamp on his bedside table.

He closed his eyes, steadying his breathing. _It’s okay. **He’s** okay. We made it._

Togami knew it wasn’t going to work. He was never able to go back to sleep after those dreams. It was then that he got an idea.

Him and Kirigiri were just down the hall from him, he could easily go and see for himself that Naegi was okay.

Byakuya cursed under his breath as he reached over and grabbed his glasses, slipping them on before climbing out of bed. He made his way to the front door of his apartment, turning the lock and pulling it open. Making sure to lock it behind him, he turned and made his way down the hall to Naegi and Kirigiri’s shared apartment.

He raised his hand at the door, hesitating before he knocked three times. It was Kyoko who answered.

She raised her gloved hand to block her eyes from the bright light of the hallway. “Byakuya?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “It’s three in the morning.”

“I’m aware of how late it is,” Byakuya lied. In truth he hadn’t bothered to check the time before making his way over.

“So then what are you doing here?” she asked, leaning against the door frame as she yawned.

“He’s here right?” he asked quietly.

Kyoko didn’t even have to ask who he meant. Once her eyes had adjusted to the change in light, she didn’t have to ask why either. She could see the desperation in his eyes. She’d never seen that kind of desperation on Togami of all people. “You can stay with us tonight,” she whispered, opening the door wider for him.

Kyoko locked the door behind him before leading Byakuya back to her and Makoto’s shared bedroom. She stopped in front of the door.

“What are you doing?” Togami asked.

“I was going to leave you alone with him for a few minutes,” she explained.

Togami glanced at the door before glancing back at her. “At least wake him up for me. I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it,” he added quietly.

Kirigiri nodded. She reached forward and gripped the doorknob, turning it and stepping into the room.

Togami peered in after her. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the sleeping Makoto. He looked so peaceful asleep.

Byakuya watched as Kyoko crouched down next to the bed. She put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him awake. “Makoto,” she whispered. Togami tensed up at the sound. She’d said that in the dream too.

“Huh?” Makoto mumbled sleepily, raising his head from his pillow.

“There’s someone here to see you,” Kyoko stated.

Makoto sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes before glancing at the doorway. “Byakuya?”

“Hi,” Togami greeted softly, finally stepping into the room.

Kyoko smiled at him before heading towards the exit, closing the door behind her.

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked, scooting closer to the edge of the bed.

“I-” Togami paused. He was at a loss for words. He wasn’t sure how he felt. Before he knew it, his cheeks were streaked with wetness.

“Byakuya,” Makoto gasped, grabbing his wrist and pulling him onto the bed with him. He quickly grabbed him by the fabric of his shirt and pulled him close to him.

Togami returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Makoto’s waist and sobbing into his shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Naegi whispered once Togami’s sobbing had settled down.

Byakuya shook his head quickly. “Not right now,” he mumbled. “Just let me stay like this for a little while longer.”

Makoto nodded, letting his hand wander to Togami’s hair and running his fingers through blond strands.

Byakuya pulled away from Makoto after a few minutes, wiping his tears away. “I feel so stupid,” he scoffed.

“Don’t,” Naegi replied softly, reaching his hand up to cup Byakuya’s cheek. “Emotions make you human, remember?”

Byakuya cracked a smile as he nodded.

Makoto leaned forward and gave Togami a peck on the lips. “You’re okay,” he stated against the blond’s lips.

“Everything alright in here?”

Naegi and Togami turned to see Kirigiri standing in the doorway.

“Yes,” Byakuya replied, clearing his throat, “everything is just fine now.”

“Can he stay tonight?” Makoto asked.

“I already told him he could,” Kyoko replied.

Makoto smiled, tugging on Byakuya’s sleeve. “Come here.”

Togami obliged, allowing himself to be pulled onto the bed. Naegi reached forward and slid Byakuya’s glasses off his face. The Togami heir blinked as his eyes adjusted to the loss. Makoto placed his glasses on the bedside table and pulled Togami under the covers with him. Kyoko made her way to her side of the bed, crawling under the covers as well.

With Makoto in the middle, he pulled Byakuya close to him and buried his face in his chest. Togami sighed in content as he wrapped his arms around Makoto’s shoulders and nestled his head in Makoto’s brown hair. He cracked his eyes open to see Kirigiri laying on the other edge of the bed with her back to them.

Togami sat up slightly, reaching forward and gripping Kyoko’s sleeve and gently tugging her closer to them. “At least act like you like us.”

He heard a quiet chuckle from Kirigiri and saw Makoto crack a smile. Kyoko turned over to face him, but didn’t come any closer. Byakuya rolled his eyes, tugging on her sleeve again. “Come on.”

Kyoko smiled, scooting closer until she was against Makoto’s back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he leaned into her.

“Thank you,” Togami mumbled.

“Anytime,” Kirigiri replied softly, letting her eyes flutter closed.

Togami gave her and Makoto one last glance before closing his eyes as well, keeping a hand on Kyoko’s arm.

* * *

He groaned as he felt himself drift into consciousness. His eyes fluttered open as light drifted in through the curtains. He rubbed his eyes before reaching over and grabbing his glasses from the bedside table. It was when his eyes adjusted that he remembered he was not in his room. He was in Makoto and Kyoko’s room. He glanced over to his side to see Makoto sound asleep, cuddled into his side.

A smile grazed his lips as he brought his hand up to run it through brown strands. His eyes drifted past Naegi to the empty rest of the bed. Kirigiri was gone.

Going against the part of his brain yelling at him to stay cuddled up with Makoto, Togami pressed a kiss against the Ultimate Hope’s forehead before untangling himself from his limbs. Byakuya adjusted his shirt and ran a hand through his hair before standing up.

He left the bedroom and made his way towards the kitchen where he found Kyoko standing at a coffee maker on the counter. She glanced at him as he entered the room.

“Coffee?” she offered.

“Sure,” Byakuya replied, sitting down at the table in the middle of the room.

Kyoko nodded, reaching up and opening a cupboard, pulling out a coffee cup “Black, correct?”

“Correct,” Togami confirmed.

The coffee maker beeped and Kyoko pulled a coffee cup out of it. She took a sip before inserting the other coffee cup she had grabbed.

“Why do you use the coffee maker at the Future Foundation cafeteria if you have your own?” Togami questioned.

“Makoto liked seeing everyone every morning,” Kyoko replied, turning around and putting her back to the counter. “And if I’m being honest, I liked seeing everyone too, but since we’re being told to take breaks from the Future Foundation after the killing game at HQ, we’ve settled for staying here.”

“It’s been pretty bland without you two or Asahina, I’ll be honest,” Byakuya stated.

Kyoko chuckled. “Good to hear.”

Soon enough the coffee maker beeped again and Kyoko took the coffee cup from it, bringing it to the table and giving it to Togami.

“Thank you,” he said, taking a sip.

“Of course,” Kirigiri replied, grabbing her own coffee cup and joining him at the table.

They sat in silence for a few moments, drinking their coffee.

“What happened last night?” Kyoko asked.

Togami bit his lip, taking another sip of his coffee.

“You can tell me,” Kirigiri reassured softly.

The Affluent Prodigy sighed, hands tightening around the coffee cup. “I dreamt of his execution.”

She didn’t need to ask who. She bit her lip. “I dream of it sometimes too.”

“Really?” Byakuya questioned, taking a sip of his coffee.

Kyoko shrugged. “It was my fault after all.”

“You know what he would say to that if he was here right now,” Byakuya replied.

“I know,” she sighed. “Blind optimism.”

“It’s one of his best traits,” Togami mumbled into his coffee.

“You would be correct,” Kirigiri agreed. “You know, you’re welcome to come over here to see him whenever.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Byakuya reasoned.

“You’re not,” Kyoko reassured. “He’s your boyfriend too.”

“I know,” Togami muttered.

Kyoko thought for a moment. “Have you ever thought about moving in with us?”

“I always imagined you two would move in with me since my place is bigger,” Togami replied.

“Richie rich,” Kyoko muttered.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” She smiled innocently.

Togami rolled his eyes.

“I think that’s a good idea though,” Kyoko said. “Then we wouldn’t have to take turns with him anymore.”

Togami chuckled. “Sounds great.”

“Hey guys.”

Togami and Kirigiri turned to see Naegi standing in the entryway to the kitchen.

“Good morning, Makoto,” Togami greeted.

“Good morning,” Kirigiri greeted as well.

“Morning,” Naegi yawned, rubbing his eyes as he stepped further into the kitchen. Togami smiled at the sight. Makoto was always so cute in the morning.

Makoto pulled out the chair in between Byakuya and Kyoko, joining them at the table. He didn’t drink coffee.

“What are you guys talking about?” Makoto asked.

Kyoko glanced at Byakuya, encouraging him to ask. Togami cleared his throat.

“Makoto, how would you feel about you and Kyoko moving into my apartment?”

Naegi’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Byakuya shrugged. “Might as well.”

“I’d love to,” Makoto exclaimed. He glanced at Kyoko. “What about you?”

Kyoko smiled at him. “It would make things more convenient.”

Makoto looked like he was about to explode from excitement. “When can we move in?”

“Calm down, Makoto,” Byakuya chuckled. “You two are still supposed to be taking it easy because of the HQ killing game, remember?”

Naegi groaned.

Kirigiri chuckled, reaching her hand over and gripping his. “We’ll move in as soon as we can, okay?”

Makoto smiled. “Okay.” He glanced at Togami, reaching his hand over and grabbing his hand as well. “I love you guys. You’re the best things that’s ever happened to me.”

“And we love you too, Makoto,” Kyoko replied.

“There’s no one else I’d rather spend my time with,” Togami admitted.

Makoto smiled as he glanced between his girlfriend and boyfriend. Hope’s Peak was right. He sure was lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted my writing on here in almost two years so I'm a little nervous lmao  
> But I'm [probably] going to be writing A LOT of Naegirigami stuff because I'm hyperfocusing on Danganronpa right now and they're my biggest comfort ship and this tag is way too empty for my liking  
> Kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
